<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unforeseen Situation (repost) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161841">An Unforeseen Situation (repost)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Dimension Travel, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Quirk Loss (My Hero Academia), Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, This is a repost, only on AO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Gather enough info - check<br/>2. Form a team of hero's - check<br/>3. Infiltrate Overhauls HQ - check<br/>4. Get sucked into a portal while trying to rescue a little girl – check</p><p>Wait…</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p>Or:</p><p>Eri, Mirai and Mirio get stuck in the world of Pokémon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eri &amp; Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Eri &amp; Toogata Mirio, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye &amp; Toogata Mirio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unforeseen Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eri didn’t know who hated her enough to make her suffer more than once in her short life, but she was currently stuck in a place she had never been stuck in before.</p><p>As far as the little girl knew a group of hero’s had been fighting Chisaki Kai - or when going by his villain name: Overhaul, which was also the name of his quirk -  in order to rescue her, take her to safety and away from any more torture to endure at said villains hands because of her quirk.</p><p>Just a moment ago she was being held protectively by the couragous blond haired hero and his bespectacled mentor, and the next she suddenly got teleported away to a unknown place.</p><p>Eri didn’t know where the portal had come from.</p><p>She didn’t know why she had been teleported <em>here</em> of all places.</p><p>She didn’t know where the hero’s or Chisaki were either.</p><p>The only thing Eri knew was…</p><p>She was scared.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>On the verge of crying.</p><p>Stuck in a tree.</p><p>And...</p><p>She stared, trembling, into the eyes of a creature sitting in front of her.</p><p>It looked….weird.</p><p>But it was also very, very cute.</p><p>It looked like a bird, and yet it wasn’t any kind of bird she was familiar with. Picture books with animals her mother had shown her before her quirk appeared didn’t have this one. The creature had a round body and abnormally huge red eyes, dark circles around them that looked like gears.</p><p>The upper rims on the gear like bags had extensions that looked like hands of a clock and it was only standing up on one leg.</p><p>Eri didn’t know what is was, didn’t know what to call it and didn’t know what to do. Reaching out to it seemed scary despite the weird cuteness it had, plus she didn’t feel safe moving herself on such a thin tree branch so high up above the ground. It was too scary and she could easily slip and fall.</p><p>Eri was struggling even forming words with her mouth to say anything to the creature, all the while it was just staring at her with those big eyes, its head tilted to the side. She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling a bit unnerved at the unblinking eyes.</p><p>Trying to distract herself from both the height of the tree branch she was sitting on, she wondered when those hero’s would find her again and save her and got her back to a safe place before Chisaki or any of the others managed to get to her again. </p><p>Wherever she had been teleported to, a forest most likely as she took in all the green surrounding her, she hoped that it was as far away from Chisaki as possible and that he would never be able to find her. If only her wishes could be granted so easily.</p><p>That sure would be nice.</p><p>‘’…Hoot?’’</p><p>‘’AH!!’’ </p><p>The noise the creature made startled Eri and she gasped in surprise, almost falling off the branch in the process. She managed to catch herself just in time, her eyes huge with fear as she realized she had almost fallen to her death.</p><p>‘’N-no…’’ She whimpered and held onto the tree trunk behind her for dear life. The tears that had been in her eyes finally escaped and fell.</p><p>‘’So-someone…help me’’ She sobbed, ‘’Lemillion…Deku…anyone…’’</p><p>As Eric cried out of fright, her eyes shut tightly while her whole body trembled, she never saw the weird bird like creature leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Mirai Sasaki, also known as Sir Nighteye when going by his hero name, didn’t know why it happened, or why it even had to happen at all because in all honesty the mission was already chaotic enough to begin with, but a portal had suddenly shown up out of nowhere and had taken not only the little girl they had been supposed to rescue, but also himself and his student.</p><p>He didn’t know where the portal had come from, who had created said portal or why it had taken the three of them away from the battle field and out in the open in what looked like an open terrain with some patches of grass and boulders of different sizes.</p><p>The only thing Mirai knew was that he hadn’t been able to foresee any of this, Mirio was unconsious in front of him and Eri was nowhere to be found. Neither were the other hero’s that had been with him and his student on this rescue mission, nor the villains for that matter. It was rather concerning, to say the least. </p><p>Mirai didn’t recognize this place.</p><p>Nor these strange looking creatures.</p><p>They weren’t normal animals, that was for certain and in Mirai’s eyes they looked like dangerous beings. So when he had finally recovered from the shock of being teleported at a random time to a random place, he had gotten himself and his unconsious student to some rather large boulders to hide behind.</p><p>Unknown places with unknown creatures needed to be treated with coution. It wasn’t that Mirai couldn’t fight – he could, he was rather proud of his own fighting capabilities. He hadn’t only become All Might’s sidekick because of his quirk, after all.</p><p>The problem lied more with the fact that Mirai didn’t know what these creatures were capable off. He currently had no info on them. Plus, there were a lot of them and not only did it look they looked like they had very high defenses but his student was currently both unconsious and injured from their previous fight.</p><p>If Mirai could somehow get the both of them out of here without being seen by these things and risk getting attacked, that would be perfect. There were a lot of things higher on his to do list right now than them getting even more injured.</p><p>He needed to find someone who could patch them up and hopefully provide some information on where they had ended up, because this sure as hell wasn’t a place he recognized in Japan. And Mirai was confident that he had seen most, if not all, of Japan while he was still All Might’s sidekick and these creatures sure as hell weren’t anywhere to be found. Yes. He had never been here before. Of that he was one-hundred percent certain.</p><p>And he still needed to figure out where Eri was, too.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully still alive and well.</em>
</p><p>Mirai adjusted his glasses and sighed in frustration as he waited for a opportunity to slip past these weird creatures. He thought he had been well prepared for everything but…</p><p>
  <em>Honestly…this mission has turned into such a big mess.</em>
</p><p>A little bit of time has passed and in that time the pro hero had managed to actually take a good look at those creatures he had hidden himself and his student away from. They seemed to resemble some large boulders.</p><p>Boulders with faces and four arms.</p><p>
  <em>Not anything that I’ve ever seen before, and I’ve seen a lot of weird things in my life.</em>
</p><p>What was more, all they seemed to say whenever they opened their mouths were ‘’gravel.’’ It was a little weird, but maybe he shouldn’t have expected to hear human langauge from talking boulders of all things.</p><p>The hero had actually considered trying to pinch himself, to see if he was somehow stuck in a dream after having been hit unconsious by Chisaki and that a portal taking himself, Mirio and Eri away was just something he’d imagined before.</p><p>But then something else happened.</p><p>Something equally as unexpected, but which also ended up saving them.</p><p>‘’Aqua Tail!’’</p><p>That was the voice of a woman, who was commanding something that swiftly seemed to be heading his way, and the way of the alive boulders.</p><p>The creatures blue tail with those white pearls on it that seemed to sparkle in the sun was surrounded by beams of water, attacking the boulders with four arms in one swell swoop.</p><p>That long slender being that seemed to use it’s ears as wings to fly into the sky was both beautiful and powerful as it made quick work of those who Mirai had hidden himself and Mirio away from a few minutes ago.</p><p>And when some of the drops of water actually managed to his Mirai’s face, he knew.</p><p>
  <em>This is reality.</em>
</p><p>‘’Alright.’’ That same voice from before, belonging to a woman with teal colored hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. About everything what she wore was blue except for her cape, which was black.</p><p>She walked up towards the flying creature and patted it’s head, making it close it’s eyes happily, not even batting an eye at the fainted boulders with arms – some of which had managed to recover enough to hurry away from the both of them.</p><p>‘’That’s all our training for today Dragonair.’’ She muttered, ‘’I know it’s not as tough here as at the den, but we have to deal with it for now. There’s just not enough room there to safely train at the moment.’’</p><p>Dragonair didn’t answer and just basked in the affection it received.</p><p>‘’You can come out you know,’’ the woman called out to, presumably, Mirai, ‘’The Graveler are gone.’’ After a few seconds of silence, the hero realized it was indeed him and Mirio she was talking about and thus, he rose and finally made himself known.</p><p>A part of him had hoped she had seen a little girl when he hadn’t and had called out to her instead but ofcourse getting Eri back that easy wasn’t in the cards today.</p><p>The woman had looked surprised to see him and his unconsious student, perhaps she had thought there was someone much younger behind the boulder then either of them, but she still asked if he was alright, introduced herself to him and demanded him to come with her so Mirio could get proper treatment by eyeing said teenagers clothes with an unreadable look in her eyes.</p><p>Her name was Ibuki, and her occupation was gym leader.</p><p>Whatever that was supposed to be, but Mirai figured he’d find out eventually.</p><p>Honestly he hadn’t expected them to get rescued that quickly. Especially not by a woman who looked like a dragon tamer. No…scratch that. She’s definitly a dragon tamer. And then another random thought hit him.</p><p>He could bet Ryuukyuu and Ibuki would get along as long as the latter wouldn’t try to tame her as she did with the creature at her side, which was called Dragonair apparantly.</p><p>The word dragon was in its name, so that’s why Mirai assumed it was a kind of dragon. A very beautiful one - he noticed he kept looking at it - who didn’t seem to have a mean bone in it’s body. It didn’t look anything as ferocious as Ryuukyuu’s transformation, nor did it act like it.</p><p>It was actually pretty damn funny. Him, Sir Nighteye, a hero and All Might’s ex-sidekick, needing to be saved because he didn’t know how to deal with alive boulders.</p><p>Honestly he had only been lucky that she had decided to train on the terrain he had been stuck on today, since she confessed soon that she almost never trained her Dragonair in this specific area.</p><p>So it had only been luck.</p><p>Had she not passed by, then who knows how long he and Mirio would’ve been stuck behind those builders. Mirai himself might’ve done something drastic to get themselves away from the area even if Ibuki – which she had introduced herself as – hadn’t shown up.</p><p>But that thought quickly went out of the window when Ibuki told him something very…crucial about those boulders when they finally seemed to enter something that looked like a city.<em> 'Blackthorn City, A Quiet Mountain Retreat'</em>  Mirai had read on a sign.</p><p>‘’Just a piece of advice since you seem out of the loop about all of this <em>at the moment</em>, and this is just a reminder to refresh your mind but once you and your kid leave Blackthorn City don’t ever approach a Graveler if you don’t have anything to defend yourself with, Pokémon or otherwise since they can self-destruct. And let me tell you, it's not going to be pretty when you get caught up in that.’’</p><p>The word ‘self-destruct’ echoed sharply in his mind.</p><p>So apparantly things could’ve gotten very ugly if he had, indeed, tried to do something about the Gravelers on his own. That was not something he and Mirio needed at all.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>He didn’t know how to deal with alive boulders with suicidal tendencies.</p><p>Mirai was<em> really</em> glad Ibuki had shown up despite the fact that the very same lady seemed to think that, after he had admitted to her that he didn’t know what Graveler are, he had amnesia, which obviously wasn’t the case.</p><p>She also called him an old man even though he had introduced himself to her as Mirai Sasaki. For someone who seemed like a strong but friendly woman at first glance she sure was rude and stubborn and perhaps easy to anger.</p><p><em>I don’t think we’ll ever share a laugh together if she keeps this up</em>, the hero thought that very upsetting thought. Laughter was one of the greatest things in the world, after all.</p><p>Another thing Mirai hadn’t expected was that instead of being shown to a hospital, which they needed more than anything else right now, they were being taken to ‘the Dragon’s Den’.</p><p>Ibuki seemed to notice the sour expression on his face and adressed him.</p><p>‘’If you were expecting a hospital, then you’re out of luck.’’ She said, ‘’But don't worry, your kid will be alright – ‘’</p><p>Mirai, while not actually  being Mirio’s biological dad, didn’t bother to correct her because he saw him as his own anyway. How could he not after having him as a intern at his agency for so long?</p><p>He had to admit that when he first took him in he only saw him as a potential successor to All Might’s quirk, but goddamn Mirio had grown on him so quick it wasn’t even funny. That smile and that laugh of his was so addicting. If Mirai ever had a son, then he wanted him to be just like Mirio; always wanting to help people, a good sense of humor and a very bright smile.</p><p>‘’- The elders at the den are pretty experienced in patching people up as well.’’</p><p>‘’So you don’t actually have a hospital in your city?’’</p><p>It sounded both incredulous and accusing. Every city or town needed to have a hospital in it or nearby. The people living here would have no where to turn to should someone be in critical condition, the elders at the Dragons Den and their experience be damned.</p><p>There was only so much first aid could do.</p><p>‘’What?’’ Ibuki frowned, looking back at him with a bit of frustration on her face, ‘’Ofcourse we do!’’</p><p>‘’Then why – ‘’</p><p>‘’A pyromaniac burned it down a few days ago.’’ Ibuki sighed, ‘’And that’s why the doctors have moved their work to the Dragon’s Den, like I just told you!’’ She sounded agitated at having to repeat herself.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>Maybe Mirai actually should have listened all the way instead of getting caught up in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Too late now.</em>
</p><p>‘’ It’s the only place in Blackthorn with enough space.’’ From what the hero had seen this place was indeed pretty small. He had only seen a few houses, a store and a cafetaria so far.</p><p>‘’The elders are simply helping them out.’’</p><p><em>And</em> maybe Mirai should just have asked first instead of making it all sound like an accusation right of the bat. But who could blame him really? He was tired and a lot had happened.</p><p>The entire day had sapped his energy and he was starting to get a bit grumpy as a result, plus Mirio – who he was carrying right now – wasn’t actually a light weight.</p><p>Eri was still missing as well.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed a small white haired, red eyed girl walking around with a horn on her forehead. Neither had Ibuki when he’d asked her, though she had looked at him like he was a bit crazy when she heard that the kid had a horn on her forehead.</p><p>‘’Must’ve hit his head harder than I thought.’’ She had muttered and while Mirai had heard her he, again, hadn’t bothered on correcting her. After a few answered questions (‘’What’s that thing next to you?’’ ‘’What’s a Pokémon?’’ ‘’How long have they been around?’’ and ‘’How many are there?’’ ) It was obvious enough to him that the portal had send them to a whole other dimension.</p><p>It was both intruiging and concerning.</p><p>Intriguing considering the fact that this world had a whole lot of things he didn’t know about yet and concerning that Eri was all out there by herself.</p><p>With Ibuki’s reaction towards how Mirai didn’t seem to know anything about these Pokémon (‘’They’re all over the world!’’ She had scowled, ‘’How can you not know?!’’ ) it wouldn’t surprise him that he was indeed correct.</p><p>He had also given her a description of what Eri looked like, and when he said that she had a horn of her forehead Ibuki looked at him like he was crazy, and it gave Mirai even more insight in the state of this world.</p><p>If he was correct then the humans in this dimension weren’t the one’s who had evolved into having ‘’quirks’’ (which meant more than just having some kind of power. A lot of people these days also were born with unnatural appearances, which most often than not complimented their quirk) and that the animals here had evolved into these fascinating creatures called ‘’Pokémon’’ instead.</p><p>He’d yet to see a normal ‘animal’, after all. The only things he’d seen were the woman’s Dragonair, and those boulders with arms – Graveler, he reminded himself - when he and Mirio had been hiding. He wondered silently if he was ever going to come across a normal cat, cow, sheep, dog or any other kind of animal.</p><p>Mirai sighed.</p><p>With no one to rely on, if someone other than him and Mirio were to find Eri and harmed her because of her unusual appearance then…well they might be in trouble. He couldn't help but feel concerned. Especially when there was also the chance that Chisaki Kai had followed after them to this dimension. And if that was actually the case, the damage done here could be horrendous.</p><p>In order to find Eri he might need to make some small talk with people so that he could use his quirk to hopefully figure out where Eri might be. It was an incredibily small chance that any of the people’s future’s he might encounter had the small girl in it though and he could only use his quirk once a day.</p><p>Every quirk had it’s pro’s and con’s.</p><p>
  <em>I have to be smart about this.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The sun was starting to set and Ilex Forest was as quiet as ever during that time of day. Walking through it at a slow pace was a young girl, who was at the moment looking for the area with the pond, near the end of the woods. It was her intention to spend the night there.  After everything that happened today she really just wanted nothing more than to rest in a beautiful and calming scenery, that was how low her energy was currently.</p><p>Even the gentle but slightly cold breeze hitting her face did nothing to help with that problem as she was walked with the dark grey backpack on her back that seemed to weigh more than usual. It couldn't have been from the Snorlax keychain dangling from it. That just wasn't possible, right? It might be a Snorlax, but it was way smaller and lighter than an actual alive Snorlax. Even if she really felt like it, she shouldn't just toss the keychain away and abandon it, right?</p><p>No, the added weight was probably just a side effect of her feeling so tired right now. ''My energy...'' She yawned, ''It's so low...'' As far as she knew she hadn't been this tired in her entire life. Was this how Pokémon felt after battling? And with that question lingering inside of her mind, it finally happened...</p><p>‘’OW!’’ She yelped, instantly moving her hand to her head and rubbing there, carding her fingers through her long black locks.</p><p>Something had hit her from above and soon after that she heard something fall next to her, and with dark blue eyes she looked at the ground.</p><p>
  <em>A stick…?</em>
</p><p>She blinked down at it.</p><p>
  <em>What on earth?</em>
</p><p>Did that fall out of a tree or did someone drop it down on her on purpose? Before she could actually ponder about it, she saw a small shadow fly over her and release a stick that had been clutched in his talons. This time around, she managed to narrowly avoid it.</p><p>‘’A Pokémon…?’’ She mumbled, narrowing her eyes up at the Hoothoot flying circles above her head, ‘’Hey, what do you want? If you keep that up I...I will do something to retaliate!’’ The tone of her voice was weaker than she liked. Instead of sounding annoyed she sounded more tired than anything else.</p><p>‘’Hoot!’’ The Pokémon replied, hovering slightly above her while motioning with his head to the left.</p><p>‘’Huh?’’ She tilted her head to the side, unable to hide her confusion.</p><p>‘’Hoot!’’ He kept doing the same thing, which didn’t help her at all.</p><p>If only she wasn’t so tired. Maybe she’d be able to figure out what he wanted.</p><p>‘’Err…’’</p><p>The Hoothoot didn’t do anything but stare at her this time around, very expectantly. He was clearly waiting for her to do something. After thinking for a while and not managing to come up with anything, she couldn’t help but sigh. Maybe she should just guess at this point because right now they weren’t getting anywhere.</p><p>‘’Guessing time! Is there something over there, if I go left?’’</p><p>‘’Hoot!’’ A affirmative cry and a nod of his head.</p><p>‘’O-oh…’’ She mumbled, feeling a bit surprised at how easy her guess was,‘’Is it…important?’’</p><p>Hoothoot nodded again, spread his wings and then took off.</p><p>‘’H-hey, wait up!’’ The girl quickly stumbled after him, almost falling over in the process.</p><p>She tiredly went through the grass and past the trees, stepping over their roots on the ground. She didn’t know how long she was running after the Pokémon, but eventually she managed to lost sight of it when she stopped for a moment in order to catch her breath.</p><p>‘’Damn it…’’ She panted and swayed, sweat running down her face, ‘’Where…where did it go?’’ She took a careful look around, but the Hoothoot wasn’t anywhere to be found.</p><p>The girl sighed, removed the backpack from her person and sank down to the ground, leaning her body against the tree nearest to her.</p><p>
  <em>Unless he comes back I wont figure out what it was he wanted from me…and I don’t really have the energy to continue.</em>
</p><p>‘’I might be at my limit…for today.’’ She breathed, wanting nothing to do more than take a nap. A very long nap. And just when she was about to close her eyes, she heard it. A sound from above her. She turned her eyes upwards, towards the branches and leaves, but from this angle she couldn’t see anything. Despite that, the girl kept hearing the same thing and although It wasn’t very loud It sounded suspiciously like…</p><p>
  <em>Someone's crying?</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>‘’Hey! Is anyone up there?!’’ She had asked that loud enough for the sound to stop, but still her hands remained were they were. There was a moment of silence and then a rustling of leaves. From out of the corner of her eye she could see the Hoothoot from earlier settling down beside her.</p><p>About time the Pokémon came back.</p><p>‘’So…that wasn’t just my imagination, right?’’</p><p>‘’Hoot!’’</p><p>‘’I see…then there’s really someone stuck in this tree.’’</p><p>She mumbled and stood up from the ground, her tired body instantly protesting, and searched for said person with her eyes. After a little while, she managed to catch something silver and soft looking. Probably that person’s hair. She cupped her hands with black fingerless gloves in front of her mouth and shouted;</p><p>‘’Hey! Can you hear me?!’’</p><p>There was a sniffle, but no actual response.</p><p>‘’If you can hear me, please say something! You want to get out of that tree, don’t you?’’</p><p>There was still no response.</p><p>‘’There’s no need to be scared!’’ She tried her best to sound reassuring. ‘’I’m here to help you out so –‘’</p><p>‘’A…are you a…’’ A small voice cut through her own. It sounded like a little girl. A very scared little girl. ‘’Are you a good person?’’</p><p>‘’Huh…?’’ The older of the two blinked at the question, ‘’As far as I know, yeah…’’ She then frowned. Did the little girl have trust issues? Or was something else going on here?</p><p>Either way, getting her out of there was top priority right now. Questions could be asked later.</p><p>‘’R-really?’’ Came a quiet response, ‘’Y…you’re not…gonna hurt me?’’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ouch!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A sharp arrow struck her straight in her heart.</p><p>‘’No!’’ She exclaimed, shocked, ‘’If I wanted to hurt someone I’d never offer to help!’’</p><p>Alright. Who was evil enough to hurt this little girl and where could she find them to teach them a lesson?! Oh lord, what if they where also the ones who put her up there and abandoned her?! That’s just down right cruel! She suddenly felt energized again, if only a little bit. If she ever found out who those people were, she was going to kick their butts! No one was going to hurt a kid and get away with it.</p><p>Not on her watch!</p><p>‘’Is…is that true…?’’ The little girl asked with a very small voice.</p><p>‘’Yes!’’ She couldn’t stress that word enough, ‘’So please…umm…what’s your name?’’</p><p>‘’…E-Eri. My name is…Eri.’’</p><p>‘’Alright then! It’s nice to meet you Eri-chan.’’ The other girl beamed, ‘’Please let me and my partner help you, okay?’’</p><p>‘’…Your partner?’’ Eri asked, confused. From where she was sitting in the tree she couldn’t really make out anyone else. No one was talking either and she doubted that the other was mentioning the weird bird she had seen earlier.</p><p>‘’Well I can’t really help you out on my own. I might not look it but I’m pretty tired. I want to do nothing more than rest.'' The other girl admitted,''But don’t worry! My partner is reliable and will get you out of there in no time!’’</p><p>‘’D-does that mean I have to wait longer…?’’ Eri sounded scared of that thought alone.</p><p>‘’No, no!’’ She reassured, ‘’ I’ve got my partner right here!’’ She was holding something in her hand and tried to let the little girl see it, but she couldn’t really make out what it was.</p><p>‘’Alright then, come on out partner.’’</p><p>There was a sound that the little girl wasn’t at all familair with. Then there was a yawn and a very drawn out ‘’Pooookeeeee….’’</p><p>‘’Wh-what was that…?’’ Eri asked, sounding frightened.</p><p>‘’That’s just my Slowpoke!’’ Was the only answer she got.</p><p>‘’Slowpoke?’’</p><p>‘’Yep! My precious Slowpoke! Come on, say hello!’’</p><p>‘’Poooookeeee…’’ Slowpoke yawned again, waiting on his orders patiently.</p><p>‘’…What’s a Slowpoke?’’ Eri asked. She had never heard of something like that before, but it sounded like that word could be used as an insult.</p><p>‘’…You’ve gotta be kidding me…’’ There was a sigh, ‘’Well nothing we can do about that, I suppose. Let’s get you out of there Eri-chan. Slowpoke, use Confusion!’’</p><p>If there was anything Eri expected, getting lifted into the air by psychic powers sure wasn’t it. A small yelp escaped her as she flew against her will, small tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Despite that, she managed to keep herself from outright crying this time.</p><p>After all, this wasn’t the worst that’s happened to her. She had literally died and been revived too many times to count at Chisaki's hands, so this couldn't even compare.</p><p>Before Eri knew it, it was over and she was with both of her feet on the ground. She felt the grass under her bare feet and shivered. It was cold.</p><p>‘’There we go, safe and sound!’’ The girl in front of her pumped a fist into the air in victory, ‘’Good job Slowpoke!’’</p><p>‘’Pookeee…’’</p><p>‘’So are you alright Eri-chan? Are you hurt anywhere?’’ The girl in front of Eri asked. She had crouched down so she was on level with the red eyed girl.</p><p>She looked concerned, probably because she noticed that Eri not only had a lot of bandages on her arms and legs, but also because she wasn’t dressed for the outdoors.</p><p>Eri shook her head and stared at her.</p><p>‘’No, I'm okay. Who…are you?’’ She asked carefully. She wanted to know her name and thank her for rescuing her from that tree.</p><p>Eri was also very curious. Was the pink dopey looking creature next to her, her quirk? Did the bird like creature also belong to her? Was she a hero? No, probably not. She might look older than Eri herself, but she looked younger than Lemillion and Deku were so that meant she couldn’t be officially a hero, right?</p><p>The older girl smiled down at her and Eri’s eyes widened. She looked so soft and gentle when she smiled, it made Eri feel a bit warm despite how cold it was currently. She almost seemed like…</p><p>
  <em>A big sister?</em>
</p><p>‘’My name is Yuka.’’</p><p>That was the last thing she said before fainting from exhaustion, right in front of a alarmed Eri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Mirio saw when he woke up was a ceiling. Despite having slept for several hours, his body felt heavy for some reason. He closed his eyes again, intent to sleep for just a bit longer until something suddenly hit him.</p><p>A memory.</p><p>Overhaul.</p><p>A little girl crying out for help.</p><p>His eyes shot open again and he sat up.</p><p>‘’ERI!’’</p><p>A creature that was laying on top of him completely asleep, comfortable and warm, cried out in surprise at the rude awakening and looked at the blonde with wide eyes.</p><p>Good lord. How could he have forgotten his mission? How could he have forgotten that little girl they needed to rescue?!</p><p>In one swift movement, ignoring at how much his body seemed to protest against it, he threw off the blankets only for them to fall on top of the creature who Mirio still had yet to notice on the bed, and staggered to his feet, trying to ignore the sudden wave of dizzyness hitting him.</p><p>Before he could cross the room and reach the door, it flung open from the other side.</p><p>‘’Mirio!’’</p><p>‘’S-Sir?!’’ The blond gasped out in a panic when he saw Sir Nighteye, still in his suit, approaching him, with a mix of concern and relief. ‘’What’s going on?! Where are we?! Is Eri alright?! What about Overhaul?!’’</p><p>‘’Mirio, calm down!’’ Mirai placed his hands on his students shoulders, ‘’Take a deep breath.’’ The still confused Mirio followed his mentor’s instructions, and gradually felt himself calm down.</p><p>‘’Good. Now tell me, what’s the last thing you remember?’’</p><p>‘’I...lost my quirk?’’ Mirio murmured, tears pricking in his eyes at the memory of getting shot at with that bullet. It had been because he had thrown himself in front of Eri, because the bullet had been aimed at her.  </p><p>In order to protect Eri, Mirio had taken the shot and afterwards he had realised it had all been part of the plan. The villain had known  he would’ve wanted to protect Eri, even if it costed him his quirk in the end.</p><p>And that had all been just before Sir Nighteye had stepped in and told him that he’d done amazingly and that he didn’t have to fight anymore. The look on Mirai’s face told Mirio everything, and the older man hugged him in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p> It felt a little awkward, but Mirio appreciated the kind gesture.</p><p>
  <em>The bullets effect must’ve been instant. Losing my quirk…is that why my body feels the way it does? Heavy…I only felt like that in the past after training so much. This feels unnatural. </em>
</p><p>‘’And then I blacked out.’’</p><p>‘’That might’ve been because of the quirk-destroying bullet,’’ said Mirai, seperating himself from the blond, ‘’And then getting warped somewhere else must’ve drained all your energy. Not a good combination.’’</p><p>Mirio frowned. He didn’t remember there being anyone with a warp quirk on their team. Or was there? Had it been used and they got caught up in it on accident? Or maybe…had there been a villain they hadn’t known about?</p><p>‘’We got warped? To where?’’</p><p>Sir Nighteye adjusted his glasses.</p><p> ‘’To another dimension.’’</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Mirio burst out in laughter.</p><p>Oh ofcourse! Leave it up to Sir Nighteye to make a joke like that to cheer his intern up! Ofcourse they didn’t get warped! Because none of the hero’s and villains they were with had a warp quirk!</p><p> ‘’T-that’s not fair, Sir! You can’t just make a joke like that with such a serious expression! Not right now! ‘’ He wheezed and gasped, ‘’O-ow…my sides…’’</p><p>And if the blond was expecting his mentor to crack a smile, like he normally did after making his interns laugh at a joke, then he was disappointed this time around because Mirai’s expression didn’t change one bit, and suddenly Mirio felt a wave of dread.</p><p>‘’Sir…?’’</p><p>‘’As much as it pains me to say this, Mirio, I’m actually serious.’’</p><p>Sir Nighteye informed his student of everything he knew so far about their situation and no, he didn’t know if the one who created the portal was a villain or not and if it was even intended for them to get sucked into it in the first place.</p><p>There just wasn’t enough information.</p><p>Afterwards he left his student in the room so that he could continue to rest, since he had yet to speak to the elders of this place. The woman who had found them, Ibuki, had insisted for the both of them to rest up until the next morning, since the elders were busy and couldn’t meet up in person.</p><p>Mirio looked out of the single window the bedroom had. Were they underground or something? All he saw was a huge a lake and stone walls.</p><p>And what were those creatures he saw swimming and flying around? He had never seen anything like it! It made him confused and excited at the same time.</p><p>If what Sir had said was actually true, then there was a whole new world out there just waiting to be discovered! And they’ll be able to explore it while searching for Eri!</p><p>While he was sad about losing his quirk, he didn’t allow himself to wallow in despair about it. Not while Eri was still somewhere out there!</p><p>As Mirio was about to head back to bed, he suddenly saw a blue head pop out from the blankets. He blinked his blue eyes, and they both stared at each other. Eventually Mirio managed to find his voice again.</p><p>‘’Hi there, are you keeping me company?’’ He asked, a smile blooming on his face. The creature, who looked like cutest snake he’d ever seen in his entire life, looked at him with innocent wide brown eyes.</p><p>‘’Tiniii…’’ It yawned, and curled up on the blankets as if to answer his question.</p><p>Mirio couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable sight. He didn’t know what it was exactly and if the creature was actually dangerous or not, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to chase it away.</p><p>‘’Alright! Stay as long as you want!’’</p>
<hr/><p>Back in Ilex Forest, after having tried to shake the girl who had introduced herself as Yuka awake but to no avail, Eri had at one point actually fallen asleep herself from everything she had been through in the past few hours.</p><p>She laid there, curled up against the other girl’s side, a blanket over their bodies to keep them warm which Slowpoke had gotten out of Yuka’s bag and put there with his psychic powers when they were both knocked out. Despite his appearance, Slowpoke’s a smart Pokémon.</p><p>Right now he was keeping watch. The Hoothoot from earlier had already disappeared. Now that the branch on which he normally slept was free, he was now sleeping on it again seeing as it was early in the morning with the sun peeking through the leaves of the trees.</p><p>Such was the life of the Pokémon of the night.</p><p>At long last, Yuka stirred awake. She sat up and yawned, then took in her surroundings with sleepy eyes. ‘’Aah…Ilex Forest huh…’’ She mumbled and stretched her arms. ‘’Yesterday sucked. Hmmm…wasn’t there something else I did yesterday…?’’</p><p>She rubbed the itchiness away in her eyes, and finally saw the white mop of hair next to her. She blinked down at the child, as if she was trying to remember something.</p><p>Yuka then hit her open palm with her fist.</p><p>‘’That’s right! Eri-chan!’’ She said with a smile, which then fell away upon seeing the little girl’s bandages and…was that a horn? Why did she have a horn on her forehead? It looked so real too!</p><p>She very,very carefully touched it with her finger and it felt…smooth and it didn’t budge at all.</p><p>‘’Definitly real…’’ Yuka whispered. It was weird and unusual.</p><p>Was Eri stuck in a lab as a experiment or something? That could explain why she had a horn! Scientists always did creepy things like mixing dna, creating humans with powerful abilities, abusing them in ways they saw fit and then the experiment escapes when they’ve had enough and  –</p><p>Wait a second…</p><p><em>That’s just fanfiction I used to read!</em> Yuka sweat-dropped.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>But then why do I feel so concerned? What if…this is actually something out of those fanfics? But then in real life?! Hmm….I know I  don’t have any proof of anything of that…but…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve made my decision! I’m gonna at least hide her horn so no one can call her a monster! And if the experiment part is true then I can still just protect Eri-chan to the best of my ability if we ever come in contact with any scientists! Slowpoke will help no doubt!</em>
</p><p>Yuka nodded her head, smiling and feeling very pleased with herself while her Slowpoke simply stared at her.</p><p>‘’Eeeriiii-chan!’’ She sang and gently shook the little girl, ‘’Wake up!’’ It was enough for Eri to wake up, but the little girl merely blinked and curled up against her again, intent on sleeping some more it seemed like.</p><p>‘’Nuh-uh.’’ Yuka said and took the blanket, then she cracked a smile when she heard the little girl’s stomach grumble.‘’Eri-chan, you must be hungry.’’</p><p> Upon hearing that Eri tensed and shook her head.</p><p>Yuka frowned. ‘’Are you sure? When’s the last time you ate?’’ She asked, concern lacing her voice, ‘’I don’t have much food with me, but I can at least share some with you.’’</p><p>‘’I…I don’t want any.’’ Eri whispered, even when the grumbling got worse. She whimpered.</p><p>‘’But your body is saying something else! ‘’ The other insisted, ‘’Come on, just a few bites of bread and then I’ll comb your hair for you, alright?’’ Yuka said while digging through her bag. Her dark blue eyes sparkled when she retrieved a large bread with cheese, wrapped up and everything to keep it good.</p><p>‘’N-no thank you…’’</p><p>Yuka sighed.</p><p>‘’Eri-chan…’’ She started, ‘’I don’t know who hurt you, but please don’t think that I, someone who already helped you once, would hurt you now by making you starve!’’</p><p>This made Eri turn around. There was a flash of guilt going across the little girls face when she saw how genuienly upset Yuka was.</p><p>Yuka, even if she didn’t know it, had hit the nail right on the head. It was true that Chisaki didn’t always feed her because he thought it was more important to make those quirk erasing drugs. This was also why Eri was so thin.</p><p>She felt bad for doubting Yuka, who had already promised to not hurt her once. Why had Eri thought that she would do the exact same thing as Chisaki? Maybe because…it was something Eri had grown used to.</p><p>Eri watched Yuka looking at her tearfully.</p><p>
  <em>She’s really different from him…isn’t she? She’s like a hero…</em>
</p><p>It seemed the little girl was convinced, and she sat up and moved over towards the older girl, she saw Yuka smile and wipe her tears. She then gave Eri half of the bread and gave Slowpoke some Pokéfood.</p><p>They all ate in comfortable silence, until Eri broke it.</p><p>‘’Why are you so kind to me?’’</p><p>‘’I don’t think there needs to be a reason to be kind to someone, but if you want a reason then…Hmm….I think it’s because you bring out my big sisterly instincs!’’ Yuka rambled, and then added after a second, ‘’Plus I don’t think I can ever get myself to be mean to anyone…’’</p><p>Red eyes blinked at her with slight curiosity.</p><p>‘’Instincts?’’</p><p>‘’Yep! I’ve got a younger sister.’’ Yuka grinned, ’’She’s really cute, just like you Eri-chan!’’</p><p>Eri didn’t really react to the compliment, but her eyes did widen a bit.</p><p>‘’So what about you Eri-chan? Were are your parents? You look too young and too underdressed to be in Ilex Forest.’’ Despite having her own theories, Yuka thought it would be better to get the actual truth from Eri.</p><p> ‘’…I don’t have any parents.’’ Eri said with a sad voice, ‘’There’s Chisaki but…he’s mean and hurts me all the time. I…I was with people who were trying to save me from him but then a portal appeared and we got seperated!’’ She blurted out in one go, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Okaaayyyyy….</em>
</p><p>That was more information that Yuka expected to get, but at least her suspicions about Eri having been abused were right on the money.</p><p>‘’A portal...’’ She murmured, ‘’Did you get here because of Pokémon accidently teleporting you? Which region, town or city do you come from?’’</p><p>‘’…What’s a Pokémon?’’ Was the response she got from a confused Eri, ‘’And…and I’m from Japan…’’</p><p>Yuka gaped at her. Wasn’t this similar to something the little girl had asked her yesterday?</p><p>
  <em>‘’…What’s a Slowpoke?’’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t think she has amnesia. If she did she probably would have lost more than just the memory of what a Pokémon is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I connect that with the fact that she got randomly teleported together with her rescuers and has a very unusual appearance -  I’ve never seen anyone with a horn – plus the fact that I have never heard of anything like Japan, EVER , in my entire life… </em>
</p><p>Yuka had her eyes closed and was deep in thought, until they suddenly shot open again.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know If I’m right but this is all I can come up with!</em>
</p><p>‘’Are you from a different dimension?’’</p><p>‘’…Huh?’’ Eri looked confused.</p><p>‘’Well I mean, you did mention you didn’t know what a Pokémon was which is weird because it’s something that all kids know about! And well…you have a horn which, even after thinking so much about it, I still don’t know why you have it and why It’s not removable so it must be real and its kinda awesome and strange at the same time and –‘’</p><p>‘’It’s my quirk.’’</p><p>‘’- I’ve never met a person with a quirk before – ‘’ Yuka blinked and cut herself off, thinking about what Eri just said. ‘’Wha…what’s a quirk?’’</p><p>Eri blinked for a moment, and then looked at the ground.</p><p>‘’…I think I know what you mean now.’’ The little girl said in realization, and then she turned her eyes to Yuka again. ‘’It’s  weird to meet someone who doesn’t know what a quirk is! Almost everyone in the world has a quirk! Its like…a power just for you!’’ She explained.</p><p>Yuka couldn’t help it. She burst out in laughter. Eri’s eyes were so wide that it was comical. It took a little while for her to stop, especially since Eri pouted at one point which was too adorable and made her laughter worse.</p><p>‘’N-not me or anyone else I know of!’’ Yuka exclaimed with her smile still wide, ‘’I’ve never heard anything of humans being able to have powers! Nothing in history books either! The ones who hold the powers here are Pokémon, isn’t that right Slowpoke?’’</p><p> She breathed in and out, calming herself down from her sudden laughing fit and she rubbed Slowpoke’s head lazily, who simply yawned at her in response.</p><p>‘’But I suppose that settles it.’’ The older girl mused, ‘’Two different worlds, huh? Who would’ve guessed that there’s actually a whole different dimension out there.’’</p><p>‘’If…If that’s true…’’ Eri sounded hesitant, ‘’Then can I still find the hero’s who tried to rescue me? I…I don’t know anything about this world or where I am or where they are! Will I be able to get back to Japan?!’’ She was on the verge of panicking and the older girl took her by the shoulders.</p><p>‘’It’s going to be okay!’’ Yuka exclaimed, ‘’I don’t know about the going home part but no matter how long we have to search we’ll definitly find them! If you can tell me anything about them, then I’m sure we’ll find them eventually! And If they’re here too, then I’m certain that they’re looking for you as well!’’</p><p>‘’Do…do you really think so?’’ Eri whispered.</p><p>Yuka frantically nodded her head. So much that it was actually starting to hurt.</p><p> ‘’I’m going to do my very best to help you out!’’</p><p>‘’Thank you…’’</p><p>‘’No problem, Eri-chan! Now, let me do your hair!’’</p>
<hr/><p>‘’I don’t know if he has amnesia or is just insane.’’</p><p>This is the first damn thing to come out of Ibuki’s mouth after Mirai got introduced to the elder of the Dragons Den.</p><p>Mirai twitched. He didn’t care if she believed him or not, but he could do without the insult.</p><p> ‘’Ibuki!’’ The elder exclaimed, looking at the  dragon gym leader with an appalled expression on his face. ‘’Don’t talk about our guest like that!’’ He scolded and gave an apologetic look in Nighteye’s direction, ‘’How about we hear him out first before you jump to conclusions, child?’’</p><p>‘’I’ll kindly take you up to that offer.’’ Mirai said politely.</p><p>Ibuki tsk’ed but sat down on her knees on the tatami floor.</p><p>She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here but since she was the one who had found Mirai and Mirio in the first place and brought them here the elder master of the Dragon Den insisted on her staying for a while longer, especially since she didn’t have any challengers or anything else important to do.</p><p><em>Right</em>, Ibuki made a face, <em>as If I didn’t have a training session with my dragons in mind! </em>She watched the elder and Mirai chat, with the older man becoming more and more excited at every little new thing he was being told.</p><p>
  <em>He always had a thing for the unknown. Ofcourse a story like a person hopping to another dimension would make him interested. But that’s just what it is, a story! You can’t tell me he’s actually going to –</em>
</p><p>‘’I believe you!’’</p><p>Ibuki’s jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>‘’Thank you.’’</p><p>‘’And if you don’t mind, I’d like for Mirio to take on a special test.’’ the elder requested and bowed his head slightly.</p><p>‘’WHAT?!’’ Ibuki shouted, startling both men, ‘’You can’t think about giving them the –‘’</p><p>‘’The Dragon Master test’’ The elder nodded with a tight smile.</p><p>Ibuki spluttered in anger, ‘’But…but they’re <em>outsiders</em>!’’ she screeched.</p><p>‘’And that’s precisily why!’’ The elder frowned, ‘’I’m genuienly curious how someone with no knowledge or experience of our world whatsoever will do in the test. You don’t get a chance like this  every day!’’</p><p>‘’You...you can’t be serious.’’ Ibuki whispered, her eyes flashing in anger and her hands balling into fists where she had placed them near her knees.</p><p>‘’With all due respect sir,’’ Mirai said while pushing up his glasses and ignoring the fuming woman next to him, ‘’I’d like for my student to take the test once he’s fully rested.’’</p><p>‘’I completely understand, son,’’ The elder smiled.</p><p>‘’And after that we must leave. I really appreciate you allowing us to stay for the night once she told you about us’’ Sir Nighteye said patiently, though inside a storm of worry was starting to grow, ‘’We have to find Eri.’’</p><p>‘’Of course, you have an important mission to complete. I hope she’s save in the meantime,’’ The elder nodded, ‘’And while I do have a lot of questions about your world, I’ll refrain from asking them. Otherwise we’d be here the whole day and I don’t want to keep you here longer than nessecary. Honestly, I’m happy that you’d indulge an old man with just this and joining us for breakfast in a few.’’</p><p>‘’It’s no problem. ‘’ Mirai reassured and noticing that he actually was a bit hungry after the elder mentioned breakfast. ‘’I’m also quite curious to see what this test is about.’’</p><p>The elder clasped his hands together. ‘’You’re welcome to stay when Mirio takes it.’’</p><p>The bespectacled man smiled slightly. The elder was better to be around that Ibuki, that was for certain. He was a lot more understanding of his and Mirio’s situation and didn’t out right call him a lair or thought he was crazy.</p><p>‘’You have my thanks.’’ He said gratefully, earning him another smile from the old man.</p><p>‘’Ugh I can’t stand this anymore.’’ Ibuki muttered.</p><p>Not only had the man she had randomly picked up lied but he was also way too damn polite.</p><p>
  <em>Would it kill him to loosen up a little?!</em>
</p><p>The elder noticed this and sighed.</p><p> ‘’Quit complaining Ibuki.’’</p><p> He sounded pretty exasperated with her right now.</p><p>In his opinion it was alright for her to not believe a single word that Mirai had spoken. He knew how she was. Ibuki was a person who actually needed some proof instead of some well told story.</p><p> Seeing was believing, after all. Until then she would keep on insisting that they were being lied to no matter how truthful it sounded.</p><p>But the elder didn’t need such a thing as proof. He had years of experience with all sorts of people and was good at spotting lies. The elder, despite his own interests, just knew what Mirai had said was real.  He had been very genuine and worried about their current situation.</p><p>He could hear it in Mirai’s voice even if he had an excellent poker face.</p><p> ‘’If you really don’t want to be here, why don’t you go check up on Silver?’’</p><p>‘’Fine, I will!’’ She growled, stood up and left the room, her cape billowing behind her.</p><p> She really hoped the kid would fail the test. Mirio HAD to fail it. There was no other possible outcome for an outsider!</p>
<hr/><p>If there was one thing Silver hadn’t expected to be doing in his life, it was helping out patients from the burned down hospital  in Blackthorn City  at the place where he usually trained his Pokémon; the Dragon’s Den.</p><p>A few months back, after Team Rocket had disbanded and this time for good, he had managed to get permission from the elders to train his pokémon at the den, despite not being from Blackthorn City or of the sacred bloodline himself.</p><p>
  <em>You remind me of how Ibuki was in the past. Train to your hearts content.</em>
</p><p>Somehow that was enough to get the elders approval.</p><p>After the whole Team Rocket thing, whom Silver had wanted to take down by his own hands just to spite his father, who was once the big bad leader of the original Team Rocket, but couldn’t because a <em>certain someone</em> was always one step ahead of him, he actually decided to give the ‘become friends with your Pokémon’ a chance which his rival, Kotone, wouldn’t stop spouting at him at every encounter they had and…</p><p>Silver actually found himself grow alongside them.</p><p>Hell, even his Golbat had evolved into Crobat, much to his own surprise.</p><p>
  <em>‘’That’s the power of friendship Silver! It shows that you don’t see your Pokémon as tools anymore and I can see that you’ve changed. I’m so proud of you!’’</em>
</p><p>‘’Shut up inner-Kotone…’’ Silver mumbled. Nowadays the runner up to the Johto Champion title had become a voice in his head. He didn’t know if he was going crazy or if he was actually starting to miss the girl.</p><p>He hadn’t seen her for quite a while, after all. Not since their double battle against Ibuki and Wataru.</p><p><em>Miss her? Yeah right</em>, Silver huffed, denying his  honest feelings like the tsundere he was, <em>like i’d ever miss someone as annoying as her.</em></p><p>Silver delivered food to a patient who smiled weakly at him in thanks and then left again. While he wasn’t experienced in anything else to do with healthcare, he at least could deliver food. It was better than nothing since he couldn’t train in the den for quite while.</p><p>
  <em>And all because of a stupid pyromaniac. If it had been up to me I’d kick his ass to hell and back instead of putting him in jail. He deserves a beating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’No Silver. You shouldn’t think about using violence against people, even if you think they deserve it! Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and –‘’</em>
</p><p>‘’Shut. Up. Kotone.’’ He muttered harshly to himself, getting a weird look from his Pokémon, Feraligatr, who was walking next to him.</p><p>‘’You really should stop talking to yourself brat, you’re freaking out your Pokémon.’’</p><p>And there she was…</p><p>‘’Ibuki…’’ Silver acknowledged her.</p><p>She smirked at him, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him.</p><p>‘’If you really like Kotone-chan so much then just call her and tell her how you feel already!’’</p><p>‘’<em>That’s</em> none of your business.’’ Silver hissed, his cheeks tinted pink. Besides he didn’t have her PokéGear number so calling her was out of the question.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Wait a second…</em>
</p><p>Was he actually considering what Ibuki said –</p><p>Silver shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>No, never, not in a million years! </em>
</p><p>‘’Why are you here anyway?’’ Silver narrowed his grey eyes,’’ I thought the elder asked you to stay in the building for those two guys you brought in yesterday.’’</p><p>‘’Ooh way to change the topic.’’ Ibuki  sneered and suddenly looked pissed off, <em>again</em>, ‘’I can’t stand that old man and the lies he keeps spouting and the worst is, the elder believes him and wants his kid to do the test!’’</p><p>Silver frowned.<em> Lies? </em>He thought. The red head might’ve seen her bring them in yesterday but he didn’t really know what she was going on about. Not like she’d tell him anyway.</p><p>Most of the time she came to him to rant to him about something and this time wasn’t any different.</p><p>‘’Knowing you, you were against it because – ‘’</p><p>‘’You know why!’’ The woman huffed and Silver resisted the urge to point out that she was acting like a child as she stomped off. Even his Feraligatr looked exasperated. Was she really older than him?</p><p>
  <em>The strangest thing is…months ago she actually wanted challengers to take the test because she wouldn’t give the rising badge to them when they defeated her. Ever since Kotone took the test…she gets angry whenever the elders ask someone from outside of Blackthorn to do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it because Kotone aced the test and managed to get that special bred Dratini and not her? She probably doesn’t want something like that to happen again.</em>
</p><p>Silver sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Envy sure  is a sin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I know all about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How many times have I felt that way just because I couldn’t defeat Kotone? The very person I kept telling was weak but in the end…I was the weak one because I hadn’t bonded properly with my Pokémon…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’Strength isn’t all that matters Silver! Friendship, love, happiness…these things are way more important. You’ll understand if you try it. You’ll see how much better a battle goes on your end when you become friends with your Pokémon!’’</em>
</p><p>He delivered breakfast to more people before heading towards the main building where the elder resided. He had to carry three plates at once since he asked his Feraligatr to stay by the front door.</p><p>The next person he had to deliver food to was a guy named Mirio, and once he found the door to the bedroom and opened it, with just one glance at the familair blond hair he knew it was one of the people Ibuki had brought in yesterday.</p><p>And he was wide awake and smiling, his eyes lit up when he saw the food. Even the Dratini on top of him looked at the plate he silently went to put down.</p><p>‘’Hello ma’am!’’ Mirio greeted kindly and Silver froze in place.</p><p>
  <em>What…</em>
</p><p>‘’Wow good timing! I was actually getting hungry.’’</p><p>
  <em>The…</em>
</p><p>‘’Thank you so much…um…’’</p><p>
  <em>Fuck?!</em>
</p><p>‘’What’s your name? I’m Mirio Toogata!’’</p><p>…</p><p>‘’…Hello?’’ His voice became weak once Silver, who actually looked pretty angry, started to glare bloody murder at him. Had he done something wrong?</p><p>‘’I may have long hair but I’m still a guy you bastard!’’ The red head shouted, left the food on the nightstand with a thud and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>Was it just Mirio’s imagination or did the room actually shake from the force of it all? He sweat-dropped at the mistake he’d made.</p><p>A mistake that was easy to make when you saw a person with such a slender, almost girlish build and pretty long red hair.</p><p>
  <em>Hahaha…</em>
</p><p>Mirio hung his head.</p><p>
  <em>Oops...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>